L'impossible devient réel
by Dark-Alex-Demon1
Summary: Atsui, Tsuki et Otto sont trois jeune fille de 14 ans toute les trois fans de l'Akatsuki. Mais que ce passe-t-il le jour où elles rencontrent leur personnage favoris au détour d'une ruelle?
1. Chapitre 1

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Salut tout le monde! ^^ Moi et mon amie Marianne on a décidé de réécrire le chapitre 1 parce qu'on trouvait qu'il manquait beaucoup de choses. Je tiens à préciser que les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Atsui, Tsuki, Otto et Jen. Mais je ne sais pas c'est quoi le nom de l'auteur qui à créé le mangas Naruto alors. –' Ah oui. Je voulais dire que pour les personnage Atsui, Tsuki et Otto. Je me suis inspirée de moi et de mes deux meilleures amie! ^^ D'ailleurs, Marianne m'a un peu fait la crise quand elle à vu le nom que je lui avais donner. –' (Otto : Otto... Quel nom débile..) Bon. Juste vous dire que le chapitre 1 n'a pas vraiment beaucoup changer. Qu'on a juste rajouter des trucs. Et merci pour vos Review! ^^ J'apprécie vraiment!

**Chapitre 1**

Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chante et mon réveil me détruit les tympans.

J'avançai ma main à l'aveuglette. Recherchant mon cadran pour le faire taire, quand je tomba du lit comme une crêpe. Le réveil tomba sur ma tête et me donnant un mal de tête pas possible.

Moi : Stupide réveil.

Je me mis debout tranquillement et avançai en hâte vers ma penderie. Aujourd'hui c'était le 8 décembre, le jour de mon anniversaire.

Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donner pour ne pas avoir cours cette journée! En plus j'ai éducation physique. Le pire cours au monde, que l'on pourrais avoir.

Je déteste faire du sport. Pourtant ce n'est pas si difficile. J'ai même la meilleure note que l'on pourrais avoir dans cette matière. Mais je déteste faire ça.

Je cherchai des vêtements depuis, maintenant, trois minutes. Je finit par sortir des leggins noirs avec une paire de bas noirs, une paire de shirt en jeans troué et une camisole bleu à motif à fleur.

Une fois habiller, je me regarda quelques secondes dans le miroir. Je ne pris pas beaucoup de temps avant de prendre ma brosse à cheveux et de peigner soigneusement mes cheveux, que j'ai teinté dernièrement en roux. Je finis par les attacher en une ravissante queue de cheval.

Une fois cela fait, je descendit dans la cuisine. Histoire de prendre un bon bol de céréale comme petit déjeuner.

Tous en dégustant ses savoureuse céréales, je regarda l'heure. 7H36. Mon autobus n'arrivera pas avant 8H30 au moins.

Je me leva de ma chaise et retourna dans ma chambre. Je décida que j'avais assez de temps pour aller sur MSN.

Une fois connecter je remarqua qu'il était déjà 8h23. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il se soit déjà passez une heure?

Pas le temps de traîner. Je courus prendre mon sac et une veste et les enfila à la vitesse de la lumière pour ensuite me diriger rapidement vers mon arrêt d'autobus.

Heureusement pour moi, si j'étais arriver quelque seconde plus tard, j'aurais été en retard.

Plus loin

?1 : Mais c'est qu'elle court vite ma parole!  
?2 : Hidan. Arrête de penser à des trucs pervers. Elle à 14 ans!  
Hidan : Mais c'est pas ma faute! Elle est si jolie!  
?3 : C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, hm.  
Hidan : Tu vois? Deidara est d'accord avec moi!  
Deidara : Je suis juste d'accord du fait qu'elle est mignonne par pour que tu lui fasse des trucs! Hm.  
Hidan : Pff, je suis sûr que je suis pas le seul qui pense ça.  
?4 : Non! Hidan est le seul qui pense à ça! Car Tobi is a good boy!  
Deidara : La ferme Tobi.  
Tobi : Mais Tobi is a good boy!  
?2 : Fermer-là tous! Nous devons mener à bien cette mission.  
Les autres : Oui Pein.  
Pein : Bien. Maintenant, allons-y.

De retour à Atsui

Je sors de l'autobus avec la vague impression d'être observer. Et je n'aime pas ça.

? : Hey! Atsui!

Otto se jetta dans mes bras, pour me faire la prise 'koala'.

? : Salut Neko-chérie!  
Moi : Tsuki! Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais ça! Otto, tu m'étouffes...  
Otto : Mais oui... Me dit-elle sarcastiquement, mais elle me lâcha quand même.  
Tsuki : Mais! J'adore t'appeler comme ça.  
Moi : ….Comment aller vous?  
Tsuki : Bien et toi?  
Moi : Mieu si on aurait pas 'sport' à la première période...  
Otto : Le pire cours au monde.  
Tsuki : Oui c'est vrai.  
Moi : Bon, parlons maintenant de choses importantes!  
Otto : Sébastian?  
Moi : Non...  
Tsuki : Usui face de chat?  
Moi : Na...  
Tsuki et Otto : Bah... De quoi?  
Moi : Akatsuki!

Otto et Tsuki firent un gros soupire.

Les deux : Ha...  
Tsuki : Atsui. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu n'existe que pour eux.  
Moi : Bien sûr que non! Pourquoi ils existent pas?  
Tsuki : Bon. Premier sujet?  
Moi : Deidara!  
Otto : NON! On va parler de Tobi!  
Moi : Non! Pas Tobi! Il m'énerve!  
Otto : Ben moi j'aime pas Deidara!  
Tsuki: STOP! Si c'est comme ça on va parler de Minato!  
Moi et Otto : Non.  
Tsuki : Pourquoi?  
Moi : Premièrement, il fait pas partit de l'akatsuki.  
Otto : Deuxièmement, j'aime mieux Itachi-Sama!

Et elle rajouta en murmurant :  
Et ces un de ces brun ténébreux

Elle finit sa phrase les yeux remplit de cœurs.

Tsuki : Vous êtes méchante!  
Moi et Otto : On sais.  
Tsuki : Et vous êtes folle.  
Moi : Elle oui, moi non.  
Otto : Hey!  
Moi : Que je suis machiavélique.  
Otto : ….  
Tsuki : Heu... je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais là il y a Jen qui arrive.  
Moi : Oh non!  
Otto : Je vais la faire souffrir.  
Jen : Salut!  
Nous trois : Salut!  
Jen : Vous parler de quoi?  
Moi : Heu... * Ah te faire souffrir *  
Jen : Encore vos mangas complètement stupide!  
Tsuki et Otto : Tu crois que tes mieux avec ton émission!?  
Jen : Oui.  
Moi : Pff.  
Otto : On veut dire...  
Jen : Bon! Je vous laisse! Au revoir!  
Otto : Oui c'est ça. Casse-toi. Et ne reviens plus jamais.  
Moi : Je vais la tuer.  
Otto : Et si on le faisais ensemble?  
Moi : OUI!  
Tsuki : Tous ce que cela va vous rapporter c'est un peu de sang sur les main et des années en prison.  
Moi : Ça c'est si on se fais prendre.  
Otto : Pas qu'un peux de sang...Quand on torture les gens, habituellement, on en à beaucoup...  
Tsuki : ….Allons en cours!  
Moi : Non! Je vais en sport! Je veux mourir!  
Tsuki et Otto : Nous aussi on y va je te signale.  
Moi : ah bon? Alors on va mourir ensemble!  
Otto : Baka.  
Moi : hey! Tes méchante!  
Otto : Je sais. Que je suis machiavélique!  
Moi : hey! Tu m'as voler ma réplique!  
Otto : Pas grave.  
Moi : Les droits d'auteur ma Ichigo... Les droits d'auteur...  
Otto : On s'en fiche! Aller viens!

Otto me prend alors le bras et m'entraîna avec elle et Tsuki dans les couloirs de l'école. Mais j'avais toujours cette impression bizarre d'être espionner.

Plus loin

Tobi : Pourquoi elle aime pas Tobi?  
Deidara : Moi je la comprend, hm.  
Konan : Tu dis ça parce que c'est toi son personnage préféré.  
Deidara : C'est pas vrai hm!  
Hidan : Ouais c'est ça.  
Pein : Vous allez vous la fermer oui!?  
Itachi : Hum.

De retour à Atsui

Ça fait exactement une heure, trente deux minutes et cinquante trois seconde que l'on court autour du gymnase. Presque tous le monde s'étaient évanouies ou était devenue malade. Quand je dit presque, c'est qu'il ne reste plus que moi.

Professeur : Va-y Atsui!  
Moi : Je peux m'arrêter?  
Professeur : Non!  
Moi : Mais c'est mon anniversaire!  
Professeur : Bon d'accord.  
Wow. Un miracle c'est produit sous mes yeux. Jamais il n'aurait accepter normalement que je m'arrête. Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon professeur de sport!?  
Je m'arrêta alors de courir et me dirigea vers mes deux amies toute les deux pâles.  
Moi : Ça va?  
Tsuki : Sérieux Atsui. Comment tu fais pour tenir aussi longtemps?  
Moi : Heu... En fait, je sais pas.  
Otto : On dirais que tu va tomber dans les pommes...  
Personnage Pas rapport a la discution : Je veut ta vitesse! Et ta rapidité!  
Moi : Moi je veux être immortelle.  
Tsuki : Ben crois en Jashin.  
Moi : Heu... Non.  
Otto : Pourquoi? * Rire *  
Moi : Parce que premièrement, j'ai pas envie de me mutiler. Et deuxièmement, je n'ai pas assez d'information sur cette religion pour y croire.  
Tsuki : Là je peux comprendre. On a aucune information. Stupide internet qui marche pas.  
Otto : Hey! Atsui! Je peux te poser une question?  
Moi : Ça dépend. C'est quoi?  
Otto : À pars Deidara.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Otto : C'est qui ton personnage préféré?  
Moi : Heu... Là, vois-tu, j'hésite entre Sasori, Hidan et Konan.  
Otto : Pourquoi pas Itachi?

Elle me regarda avec des yeux de chien battus.

Otto : Mais bon...Moi entre les trois je choisirais Sasori!  
Tsuki : Juste parce qu'il est beau.  
Otto : Ben … Aussi parce qu'il est fort...  
Moi : C'est vrai qu'il est beau!  
Tsuki : Et puis Atsui. Je croyais que tu détestait Hidan.  
Moi : Je ne le déteste pas. Il m'énerve juste dans certain moment.  
Otto : Comme Tobi?... * Hidan... *-* *  
Moi : Non. Tobi il m'énerve tout le temps. C'est pas pareille.  
Otto : Je te déteste.  
Moi : Je sais.  
Otto : Pourquoi tu fais pas un effort pour l'apprécier?  
Moi : Deux raison. Raison numéro un. Il existe pas. Raison numéros deux. La flemme.  
Tsuki : Shikamaru! Sors de ce corps!  
Moi : Non! Je veux pas qui sort! Il faut qu'il reste sinon j'aurais pas de bonne notes!  
Otto : T'en a toujours des bonne notes... Et en plus, vous m'énerver a toujours dire sa ...  
Moi : Ah oui. C'est vrai.  
Tsuki : Baka.  
Moi : Tu va pas t'y mettre toi aussi!

Plus loin cacher quelque part dans le plafond

Hidan : Pourquoi elle hésite? C'est clair que c'est moi!  
Konan : Pauvre c*n. C'est moi qu'elle préfère c'est sûr.  
Deidara : Je voudrais pas casser votre bulle, mais c'est moi qu'elle préfère hm.  
Sasori : La ferme.  
Deidara : Quoi? Sasori seriez-vous jaloux?  
Itachi : Hum. * Pourquoi elle me réfère tout le temps? *  
Pein : Je vous est dit de la fermer!  
Tobi : Tobi is a good boy!  
Kakuzu : 3845, 3846, 3847...  
Pein : Je suis désespéré...

De retour à Atsui

Ah tient. Les cours sont déjà fini. Le temps passe vite. Cette fois j'ai décidé de marcher au lieur de prendre l'autobus. Il faut bien que je fasse un peu d'exercise! Oh! C'est vrai! J'ai oublier de vous dires, personne ne ma souhaiter joyeux anniversaire.

Moi : Pire anniversaire de ma vie.

Encore cette impression bizarre. Je crois vraiment que quelqu'un m'observe. Plusieurs personne en fait.

Moi : J'ai vraiment l'impression que l'on m'observe.

Je m'arrête et regarde un peu autour de moi. Personne. Ce n'est pas normal. Il y a toujours des milliers de voitures qui passe par ici à chaque minutes de la journées.

Moi : Bizarre. Il y a personne. Pourquoi je parle à vois haute moi!? Les filles ont raison. Je deviens folle.  
?1 : Ou peut-être pas.  
Moi : Oh my god! Une plante qui parle!  
?1 : Non. Je suis pas une plante.  
Moi : Ben pourquoi tu ressemble à une plante debord?  
?1 : Pas de tes affaires.  
Moi : Tu me fais pensez à quelqu'un que j'ai déjà vu...  
?1 : Je peux te manger?  
Moi : Heu... Non. Ça veut dire que tes cannibale. Oh! Je sais! Tu ressemble vraiment à Zetsu!  
?1 : Normal. C'est mon nom!  
Moi : Pour vrai?  
Zetsu : Oui bien sûr! **Non. Je t'ai menti. Tes vraiment nulle.**  
Moi : Oh. My. God.  
Zetsu :?  
Moi : AU SECOURS!

Je m'enfuie alors en courant. Si cette personne est belle est bien Zetsu, alors je risque de me faire bouffer! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un anniversaire pareille!?

Minute. C'est impossible. Zetsu est un personnage de mangas. Il ne peut pas exister pas vrai? On va pas prendre de chance. Continue de courir Atsui!

Zetsu : Mais pourquoi elle s'enfuit?** Elle a eu peur et elle est partit. La lâche.** Je crois que tu as raison pour une fois. **Pour une fois!?**  
Kisame : Zetsu! Mais qu'est-ce que ta fais? Elle s'enfuit là!  
Pein : On s'en fiche! Attraper-là!

Du coté de Atsui :

Pendant que je courais à en perdre haleine, je vis Otto marchant vers moi. Alors je cria :  
Moi : OTTO! COURS!  
Otto : Pour...?  
Moi : Akatsuki me cours après!  
Otto : Haaa... * Qu'elle grande imagination... *  
Puis, Otto vis l'akatsuki arriver, moi qui penssais qu'elle allait s'enfuir avec moi, j'ai été déçu.  
Elle partit en courant, mais dans la mauvaise direction... Et elle sauta dans les bras de son Tobi chéri.

Oh mon dieu. Je le crois pas. Il y a toute l'Akatsuki qui est à mes trousses, en plus, Otto ces fait attrapé...Mais comment ça se fait? Si ça se trouve. Il y'a Deidara avec eux! Non. Ne pas y penser. Si c'est le cas tu t'éloigne le plus loin possible. Il pourrais te faire exploser à tous moment.

Je regarda devant moi et je vis... au mon dieu! Pourquoi les deux sont sur mon chemin?

Moi : TSUKI! COURS! J'AI L'AKATSUKI A MES TROUSES! Et Otto ces fait capturer...  
Tsuki les vit et dit : Quel beau Cosplay!  
Elle ces fait attraper elle aussi! Pourquoi mes amies sont aussi conne aujourd'hui!

Je tourna dans une ruelle sombre que je n'avais jamais emprunter avant. Oh non! Un cul de sac! Pourquoi dieu? Pourquoi?  
Moi : Et merde. * Se tape dans le front *  
Pein : Tu ne peux plus t'échapper maintenant!  
Ça c'est vrai. Bon. Tant que je suis avec eux, autant leur poser des questions.  
Moi : Hello! I have a question for you!  
Pein : Hein!? C'est quoi cette langue débile?!  
Moi : You're don't speak english?  
Pein : Quelqu'un comprend?  
Moi : Oui moi!  
Pein : Ben nous non!  
Moi : Ben moi oui alors! It's you're problem!  
Pein : J'ai rien compris.  
Moi : Hey Konan! Ça fait quoi d'être la seule fille dans une organisation criminelle?  
Konan : Hein?  
Moi : Pein! C'est vrai que tu te prend pour un dieu?  
Pein : Je ne me prend pas pour un dieu. Je SUIS un dieu.  
Moi; Ben pourquoi tu vis sur la terre alors?  
Pein : Heu...  
Moi : Hidan! Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être immortel?  
Hidan : Heu...  
Moi : Kakuzu! Je me suis toujours demander ça. Tu as combien d'argent?  
Kakuzu : 6759,6760, 6761...  
Moi : Ok...  
Pein : Mais c'est quoi ces question débile!?  
Moi : mes question ne sont pas débile. Cette question est débile : Combien Marco a-t-il mangé de pommes? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de le savoir moi!?  
Pein : Heu... non.  
Moi : Et puis qu'est-ce que vous me voulez!? Vous êtes pas censée être des personnages dans un mangas!?  
Pein : Heu... oui, mais...  
Moi : Ben vous faites quoi ici!  
Pein : Maintenant!  
Moi :?  
Je reçut un violent coup sur ma tête.

Moi : Aie. Ça fait mal ça.  
Deidara : Elle est supposer s'évanouir là hm.  
Moi : Oh mon dieu. Je le crois pas.  
Deidara : Que je suis devant toi hm?  
Moi : Heu... Non. Enfin oui, mais je parlais pas de ça. Et puis zut! À L'AIDE! QUELQU'UN!

Un autre violent coup sur ma tête. Et cette fois je m'évanouis.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Mot de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous lires et de savoir que quelques personnes lisent mes fics. Merci beaucoup! … Bref, juste vous dires que j'ai créé ce chapitre avec deux autres de mes amies, Aurélie et Marianne! Alias, Tsuki et Otto! ^^ C'est plus facile comme ça... Bref! J'espère que vous aller apprécier ce chapitre! À plus!**

**Chapitre 2 **

P.D.V Otto.

J'étais dans les bras de - de - de ... Tobi ?  
Je regarda autour de moi - tout en restant dans ses bras, bien sur - pour être sur que se n'était pas une de ses fameuse blague super nulle de Iona...

Iona est une très bonne amie a moi, elle est très attentionnée et gentille avec tout le monde.

Il fait noir, plusieurs personnes sont autour de moi, mais je n'en distingue pas leurs visages. C'est...Étrange. J'ai même un peu peur. Mais je suis dans les bras de Tobi et je me sens en sécurité.

Mais enfin, tant qu'a y être autant répondre à la question que tous ce pose ... Qui se cache derrière se masque !

J'avançai mes mains tranquillement, pour être sur que je ne me fasse pas prendre, je le tenais dans mes mains maintenant. Plus qu'un coup sec et je l'avais !

Je réussis finalement a lui enlever se foutu masque. Et je vis...

Otto : KONAN ?

J'étais en sueur, tout le monde me regardais. Et je m'aperçois alors qu'il ne fessait plus aussi noir et je voyais les visages des personnes qui m'entourait : Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Konan... - Ouf ! Tobi n'est pas Konan... Se n'étais qu'un rêve.

En même temps que je pensais a se rêve étrange, je vis Tsuki et Atsui coucher par terre et si je regardais mieux... Je pense bien qu'elles sont évanoui...

Après quelques minutes Tsuki se réveille.  
Elle commença tout de suite a me parlé de son rêve.

Tsuki : Oh mon dieu! J'ai fais un rêve trop bizarre! On s'est fais les 3 enlever par des cosplayeur pervers de l'Akatsuki! C'était trop bizarre!  
Otto : huem… Tsuki… c'était...  
Tsuki : J'ai comme l'impression d'être observé pas toi…  
Otto : Tsuki…

Tsuki ce retourna pour regarder autour d'elle et elle lâcha un cri de stupeur après avoir vu Hidan de trop près qui la regardais fixement.  
Je suis complètement morte de rire XD.

Tsuki : OH MON DIEU! Otto les cosplayeurs pervers sont là! Otto, derrière-moi. Je vais leur donner la racler de leur vie.  
Otto : Tsuki depuis tout a l'heure j'essaie de te dire que ce n'est pas un rêve et que l'on c'est vraiment fait enlever par les membre de l'Akatsuki…

Parfois elle me désespère vraiment.

Tsuki :Ah oui!? OH MY GOD! Mais c'est trop cooooooool! Tu trouve pas!? Sa veut dire que le VRAI Hidan et le VRAI Sasori son vraiment là!? OH MY GOD! C'est trop malade!

Hidan se retourna et chuchota d'une façon très peut subtile.

Hidan : D'habitude elle ne sont pas supposer avoir peur de nous?  
Otto : Si tu te croyais subtile c'est complètement rater -_-  
Tsuki : Regarde Otto! Il y a même l'énervent Tobi!  
Otto : Il est pas énervant du tout! C'est le mec le plus cool de l'Akatsuki!

Tobi: OUIIIIIIIIII! Vous voyez cette fille là, m'aime beaucoup! :D Tobi l'aime beaucoup!

Atsui: *Parle dans son sommeil* ….La ferme Tobi...

Tobi : Tobi n'aime pas cette fille là. T_T

Deidara : Moi je l'aime bien!

Otto : Ne t'en fais pas, toi aussi elle t'aime bien.

Après quelque minute de blablatage entre moi et Tsuki sur l'Akatsuki, qui, eux, nous lançais des regards très traumatiser dans nos dos, je me leva du plancher, qui est très confortable en passant, et me dirigea vers la cuisine. En entrant dans cette pièce. j'ai tout de suite comprit qu'il y avait une majorité de mec ici, à cause de tout le bordel qu'il y avait dans la cuisine.

Ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça quand c'est Tsuki qui fais la cuisine. C'est tout bien ranger et sa sens très bon. Ici c'est un cas de champignon! _

Je pris un grand bol d'eau et retourna dans le salon. Tsuki le remarqua et me fît un petit sourire sadique. Puis j'aspergea Atsui d'eau froide. :D

C'est bien fait pour elle! Pour une fois elle ne m'a pas fait poiroté dans mon lit pendant plus de 4h parce qu'elle ne voulais pas se lever.

Atsui se réveilla en plein milieu de l'action de son rêve qui semblait très palpitent à mes yeux.

Atsui : DEIDARAAAAAAAAA!

Tout le monde se retourna vers Deidara qui se sentit sur le coup très concerner.

Je me demande de quoi elle rêvait... Mais bon... Cela ne me surprend pas de cette amoureuse du travestit blond.

Pendant que tout le monde la regarda de travers, Tsuki lui demanda avec un petit sous-entendu pervers :

Tsuki : Quel était ton rêve?

Et Atsui lui répondit comme si de rien était :

Atsui : Je rêvais simplement de la mort de Deida-Than!

Tous le monde : (Sauf Tobi et les trois filles) QUOI!? Il meurt lui!?

Tsuki et Atsui : En fait... Vous mourrez tous, sauf Tobi.

Otto : Et la plante.

Tous : MERDE! Pourquoi lui...

Tobi : Tobi is a good boy! :D

Otto : No...

Tobi : Pourquoi?

Atsui : Parce que...

Otto : … tu as...

Tsuki : Tuer Konan!

Suite à ses mots déroutants, Konan s'éloigna subitement de Tobi.

Tous : Naniiiiii?!

Zetsu : ...C'est qui la plante?

Otto : Toi.

Zetsu (Côté noir) : Zetsu est vexé.

Ensuite ce fût le silence.

Un ange passa... Deux anges passa... Une famille d'anges passa...

Soudainement Tsuki posa tout pleins de question déplacé à Deidara :

Tsuki : Deidara? Pourquoi tu as des bouches sur les mains? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tes bouches? As-tu déjà essayer de faire embrasser tes mains? Je suis sûr que tu fais des trucs louches avec tes mains! … Le soir... Tout seul... Dans ta chambre... Avoue!

Deidara vira subitement au rouge.

Otto et Tsuki : Avoue, avoue, avoue, avoue, avoue!

Atsui : ARRÊTER!

Otto : Avoue que tu l'aime!

Otto et Tsuki : Avoue, avoue, avoue, avoue, avoue!

Atsui fît un petit sourire sadique et tourna la tête. Avec une légère teinte de rose que seul moi et Tsuki ont remarquer.

J'essayai d'imaginer ce que Deidara faisait avec ses mains. Mauvaise idée.

Tsuki : Avoue-le Deidara!

Otto : Bon. Tsuki ça suffit.

Tsuki : Mais quoi! C'est pas normal qu'il est des bouches sur les mains! D'ailleurs toute les personnes de l'Akatsuki ne sont pas normal! Il y en a un qui ressemble à requin et un autre à une plante! Il y en a un autre qui a des lignes sous les yeux qui fait qu'on dirais une vieille personne! Il y en a un que c'est un pantin! Et un autre que qu'en il fait une de ses techniques, il ressemble à un squelette! Ce qui fait qu'il est TRÈS laid! Il y en a un qui a pleins de fils qui sorte de son corps et qui a 5 cœur! Et il y en a aussi un qui porte un masque qui ressemble à une citrouille! Il y en a un qui porte pleins de perçing! … Non ça c'est normal... Il y a qu'une seule fille! … Non. Ça aussi c'est normal...Mais il a des bouches sur les mains! Et en plus il ressemble à une fille!

Deidara : WHAT!?

Je vis Deidara devenir encore plus rouge. Mais de colère. Et je vis aussi Atsui essayant de contenir son envie de meurtre.

Otto : Heu... Tsuki.

Tsuki : Oui?

Je lui pointa Atsui qui avait une aura très noir.

Tsuki : … Neko-chérie?

Atsui : JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT DE NE PAS M'APELLER COMME ÇA!

Tsuki et Otto : O-O...

Akatsuki : O-O...

C'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça. Où est passer la douce et gentille Atsui?

Atsui : ...Je vais te tuer... Et ensuite je vais te cloner et te re-tuer... Et je vais te re-cloner et te re-re-tuer...

Et là Tsuki dit avec le sourire :

Tsuki : Pour me faire pardonner je vais faire la cuisine! ^^

Atsui et Otto : D'accord! ^^

L'Akatsuki : NOOOOOOOOON!

Tout en ignorant leur cris, moi, Tsuki et Atsui allons à la cuisine. Tsuki se mît tout de suite à faire son travail.

Atsui : Tu vas faire quoi?

Tsuki : Des sushis!

Atsui : Des... Sushi?

Otto : Quoi? Un problème?

Atsui : J'aime pas les sushis...

Tsuki : Ah oui? Pourquoi?

Atsui : Heu...

Otto : Hm?

Atsui : En fait... J'y ai jamais goûter.

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Cette fille ne goûte jamais à rien.

Otto : On va te faire goûter!

Tsuki : Et si t'aime pas ça je vais autre chose!

Atsui : … Ok …

Atsui alla s'asseoir à la table de la salle à manger et je fît de même. Tsuki revient un peu plus tard avec une montagne de sushi. Atsui en goûte un.

Tsuki : Alors?

Otto : C'est bon?

Pour toute réponse, elle en prît un deuxième et le mis dans sa bouche. Moi et Tsuki commençons également à manger, toute contente d'avoir réussit à lui avoir fait goûter un truc dans sa vie. Ce qui était un exploit.

Un peu plus tard, l'Akatsuki arrive dans la cuisine et nous voient manger les sushis.

Eux : Des sushis!

Les filles : NOOOOOON! PAS POUR VRAI!? ON L'AVAIS PAS REMARQUER!

Hidan : J'en veux!

Otto : Non.

Atsui : Vous n'en n'aurez pas!

Sasori : Et pourquoi?

Tsuki : Parce que vous ne vouliez pas que je cuisine! Alors... Débrouillez-vous!

Kisame : Mais...

Nous trois : NON!

Nous nous dépêchons alors d'engloutir tous le reste des sushis et de nous enfuir dans une autre pièce rapidement.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

P.D.V Tsuki.

Une fois que nous somme toutes les trois enfermer dans une pièce, (Qui ressemble étrangement à une salle de musculation) moi, Atsui et Otto recommençons à parler de tout et de rien.

Soudain Atsui cria :

Atsui : OH NON!

Moi et Otto : Quoi.

Atsui : On a été enlever par l'Akatsuki!

Moi et Otto : Et alors?

Atsui : Mais c'est carrément suicidaire!

Moi et Otto : Nan.

Atsui : Mais si! On a même pas nos ordinateur portable avec nous!

Moi et Otto : …

À se moment, on pouvais entendre un criquet chanter. À moins que ce ne soit un grillon?

Soudain Otto cria :

Otto : NAN!

Atsui : On va tous mourir!  
Otto : C'est la fin de notre monde!

Atsui : Adieu monde cruel!

Tsuki : … Vous exagérer pas un peu?

Atsui et Otto : NAN!

Tsuki : Moi ça me dérange pas de pas avoir d'ordinateur. Je peux toujours dessiner.

Atsui : Justement. Comment tu trouve les images de tes dessins?

Tsuki : Sur internet! :D

Otto : Et ta besoin de quoi pour aller sur internet?

Tsuki : Et merde.

Là, c'est un vrai problème.

Les trois : ON VA MOURIR!

Soudain toute l'Akatsuki défoncèrent la porte et arrivèrent dans la salle.

Pein : Vous avez enfin peur de nous? Super! Maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas mourir aller me faire du café!

Les filles : heummmmmm… nan  
Pein : alors vous voulez vraiment mourir!  
Atsui :bah non.  
Otto: arête de lui parler il faut trouver une solution  
Pein : Croyer moi vous ne pourrai jamais nous échapper  
Tsuki : on avait pas l'intention de fuir c'est juste que nous venons juste de réaliser qu'on a vraiment oublier des truc important chez nous…  
Pein : donc vous… avez peur de nous oui ou non?  
Les filles : bah non c'est évident  
Pein : *déception*

Ce fût un gros silence. Puis, Konan posa une question :

Konan : Juste comme ça... Vous vous être rencontrer comment?

Les filles : Heummmmmmmm...

Premier flash back.

Atsui courait en pleurant dans la rue. Ses parents venaient juste de se disputer pour la cent millième fois aujourd'hui et Atsui avait décidé de faire une fugue.

Soudain, elle tourna dans une rue qu'elle n'avait jamais emprunter avant mais qu'elle connaissait très bien. C'était la rue du manoir gigantesque.

Personne n'osait passer devants le manoir ou même d'aller dans cette rue. Tout le monde disais qu'il était hanter par des fantômes. Mais Atsui s'en fichait et passa devants.

Tout d'un coup, elle fonça dans quelques chose et tomba sur le sol. Elle leva la tête et remarqua qu'elle avait foncer dans la grille du manoir.

Cela avait fait un énorme bruit et Tsuki était sortit de son manoir.

Atsui cru que c'était un fantôme et pris peur immédiatement. Mais elle remarqua alors sa silhouette et remarqua que ce n'était qu'une jeune fille du même âge qu'elle, cela la soulagea quelque peu.

Tsuki s'approcha de la grille et vît une fille en pleurs derrière celle-ci. Elle en fût très surprise. Non seulement parce que c'était la première personne qui osait s'approcher du manoir mais aussi la première personne qu'elle voyait depuis... depuis... Voyons... Depuis très longtemps!

Atsui recommença à pleurer.

Tsuki : Ça doit être sacrément triste pour que quelqu'un viennent ici...

Atsui : Dé-désoler! J-je vou-voulais pas t-te dé-déranger! J-je v-vais partir s-si t-tu veux!

Tsuki : Tu ne me dérange pas voyons!

Atsui : A-ah n-non?

Tsuki : Tes toute trempe! (Il pleuvait pour ceux qui ont pas compris)

Atsui : A-ah oui...

Tsuki : Vient à l'intérieur. Tu me raconteras ce qui se passe après...

Atsui : O-ok... * Snif*

Tsuki ouvra la grille et Atsui entra dans la cours. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers l'immense bâtiment et rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois que Atsui fût sécher, elle lui raconta toute l'histoire de ses parents à Tsuki et comment cela avait dégénéré. Tsuki lui raconta aussi son histoire et les deux jeunes filles sont rapidement devenus amie!

Fin du premier flash back.

Atsui : Voilà comment j'ai rencontrer Tsuki! :D

Konan : Ok... Et Otto?

Otto : C'était un soir de d'hiver que j'ai rencontré Atsui et Tsuki elle m'ont sauvée la vie.

*Flash back Otto*

Je cours d'un pas très lent à cause de ce doux tapis blanc qui couvre le sol… Mes agresseurs sont toujours après moi, je les entends qui me suivent de pas trop loin.

J'ai l'impression que tend de malheurs s'abat sur moi. Je suis une fille pauvre qui n'a qu'un père et qui vis dans le quartier de voyou de la ville….

Tout en courant, je trébuchai me faisant perdre mon avance. Comme je ne savais plus où courir je me suis réfugier dans la ruelle et puis a mon grand d'espoir, c'était un cul-de-sac.

Les voyous mon tout de suite vu et là, je ne savais plus quoi faire. C'était sans doute la fin pour moi. Que dois-je faire? Je suis seul, personne ne peux m'aider.

Ces monstres commencèrent à me ruer de coups. Je n'arrive pas à voir correctement mais j'ai cru voir la neige se teinter de la couleur écarlate… Je ne n'ai presque plus la vu mais assez pour qu'elle me joue des tours, au loin, au bout de la ruelle, j'ai commencé à voir des silhouettes…. Peut-être est-ce les ''soul-driver'' qui sont venu chercher mon âme.

Tout-à-coup, me sortant de ma pénombre, j'entendis au loin une voix crié AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ ÊÊTTTTTTÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ IMMÉDIATTEMENT

Mes agresseurs m'ont lancé au sol et je n'ai absolument pas sentit l'impacte avec le sol si froid et taché d'écarlate. Mes yeux se fermais contre mon gré et je n'y pouvais rien.

Le froid à congelé mes blessures. Je ne sens plus rien. Pour moi, se sera une mort douce et paisible avec le baiser de la neige sur mon corps inerte….

J'entendis à nouveau les voix

-Aller garde les yeux ouvert nous sommes là aller reste avec nous  
- Dis Atsui elle va s'en sortir?  
- Il faut absolument la soigner!  
- N-non…J-je v-v-va-vais b-bien , réussis-je a dire péniblement  
- N'essaie pas de nous mentir la neige couleur écarlate sa n'existe pas, disent-t-elles a l'unisson  
- Nous allons nous occuper de toi ne t'inquiète pas

C'est deux jeune fille étais Atsui et Tsuki. Elles m'ont sauver la vie et plus tard elles sont devenus mes meilleurs amis.

Fin du flash back 2

Otto : Voilà c'est comme sa pour moi. :D

Otto avait dis ça avec un tel enthousiaste que ça faisait très peur.

Tsuki : Bon. Maintenant que vous savez notre secret vous nous devez une faveur.

Pein : Pas question que nous vous libérions.

Les filles : Non non! On veut juste aller chercher nos affaires!

Pein : Ah...

Les filles : DITES OUI!

Atsui : Je ne peux vivre sans mon ordinateur!

Otto : Moi non plus!

Tsuki : Et moi non plus!

Les trois : ON VEUX NOS ORDINATEUR!

Pein : Heummmmmmm. Nan.

Les filles : HEY! C'est NOTRE réplique!

Pain : D'accord debord...

Les filles : OUIIIIIIIII! :D

Pein : Mais dépêcher vous avant que je change d'avis.

Les filles : Ok! :D

Nous nous levons toutes les trois et commençons à marcher vers l'extérieur de la pièce.

Tsuki : Stop.

Atsui et Otto : Hein?

Tsuki : On est dans un autre monde non?

Otto : Oui...?

Tsuki : Alors comment on va faire pour aller chercher nos affaires?

Gros silence.

Akatsuki : Ben... On prend le portail magique. C'est logique.

Les filles : Un portail magique?! :D

Eux : Ouais...

Les filles : Cool... *-*

Atsui : … Il est où?

Ils pointèrent tous une espèce de lumière bleue très vive qui était à quelques pas d'elles...

Les filles : Ah...

Nous allons donc toutes les trois dans le portail. Quelques minutes plus tard nous revenons avec tout pleins de sac contenant nos vêtement ainsi que nos ordinateur.

Otto : Elle est où notre chambre?

Pein : 3e porte à droite en sortant.

Les filles : Ok merci!

Tsuki : … Quoi!? Toutes dans la même chambre!? C'est trop radin!

Eux : Hein?

Tsuki : Ça prend de la place une fille!

Atsui : Tsuki...

Tsuki : Ok debord...

Nous allons donc toutes les trois dans notre chambre. Et presque immédiatement, Atsui sortis son ordinateur de son sac, le brancha et commença à naviguer dessus...

Otto : Atsui...

Atsui : Quoi?

Otto : Non rien...

Quelques instant, nous plongeons également sous l'influence de notre dieu tout puissant... L'internet...


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :****  
**  
Les trois filles venais de retrouver leur ordinateur portables.  
Alors, elle paressait dans leurs chambre :  
Tsuki écoutait un manga.  
Atsui écrivait une fanfiction.  
Et Otto en lisait une.

Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki voulaient savoir ce qu'elles fessaient depuis leurs retour, alors ils envoyèrent Hidan les voir.

* * * * * *  
Il ouvrit la porte.

Hidan : Que faitent vous...?

Le silence lui répondit.  
Alors il alla voir Otto.

Hidan : Que fais-tu?  
Otto: Je lis une fanfic'  
Hidan : Sur quoi?  
Otto : Sur le manga Naruto!  
Hidan : Qui est le personnage principal?  
Otto: Toi...  
Hidan : Et je sors avec une belle brune?  
Otto : Na...  
Hidan : Une belle blonde?  
Otto : Na...  
Hidan : Une belle tout cour?  
Otto : Na!  
Hidan : Je ne sors tout de même pas avec un mec?  
Otto : Voilà! Tu as trouvé!  
Hidan : Naniiiiii?  
Otto : Même que ces Kakuzu!  
Hidan : …

Il était trop traumatiser pour répondre.

Otto : Même que dans ma fic' vous vous embrasser en ce moment même... Regarde :

Elle lui montra l'écran.  
Hidan poussa un cri et alla se réfugier derrière Atsui.

Hidan : Et toi Atsui … Que fais-tu?  
Atsui : J'écris une fanfic'  
Hidan : Sur quoi?  
Atsui : Sur rien...  
Hidan : Mais...Il doit bien y avoir un sujet...  
Atsui : Na! Je te dis!  
Hidan : Montre..

Atsui ferma subitement son écran. Mais il faut la comprendre, elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu'elle fessait des fanfictions sur Deidara et elle...

Hidan se dit qu'il était de plus en plus découragé par ces filles qu'ils avaient prises sous leurs charges depuis quelque temps... (Quelques minutes...) Mais il alla quand même voir Tsuki, en espérant que se serai un peu moins pire...quoique, c'était dure de battre Otto sur la montagne de la stupidité...Elle sera toujours la reine.

Arriver devant Tsuki - qui regardais sont ordinateur d'un air concentrer – il lui demanda :

Hidan : Que fais-tu?  
Tsuki : Je regarde Naruto.  
Hidan : Pourquoi ça ne s'appelle pas Hidan? Je suis immortelle! Moi!  
Tsuki : Peut-être, mais je suis en ce moment même en train de regarder l'émission de ta mort, maintenant, ARRÊTE DE ME DÉRANGER!

Hidan se retourna en babillant.

Hidan : Je suis - je suis – je...  
Otto : Mais na! Tu n'es pas mort pour de vrais!  
Hidan : Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague?  
Atsui : Ben..en fait tes plutôt...  
Otto : Découper en morceaux...  
Atsui : Et enterrer.

Hidan partit avec un visage traumatiser tandis que Pein entrait dans la chambre.

Les filles : QUOI ENCORE!  
Pain: Nous allons vous tester.  
Otto: Quel genre de test.  
Atsui et Tsuki: Ouais quel genre?

Pain: Pour savoir si vous pouvez faire partit de l'Akatsuki ou non.

Otto: Attendez...

Tsuki: Vous nous...

Atsui: Avez enlevé...

Les trois: POUR FAIRE UN TEST!?

Tsuki : Juste pour ça!

Pain : ouaip

Tsuki: c'est génial.

Otto: bof

Atsui: c'est nul

Tsuki: imagine Otto t'aurai la même robe qu'Itachi-sama

Otto: ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiii génial *-*

Atsui : Nan.

Tsuki : Toi aussi t'aurais la même robe que Deida-Than.

Atsui : Pas question que j'aie la même robe qu'un mec.

Tsuki : Ça tombe bien c'est une fille!

Atsui : NAN! Ce n'est pas une fille!

Pain : Ouais bon. -_- Venez dans la salle d'entraînement.

Otto et Tsuki : D'accord… *-*

Atsui : …

Toutes les trois suivirent Pain dans la salle d'entraînement où se trouvait tous les autres membres.

Tsuki : Oùlala! Ils sont tous là!

Atsui : Tsuki… C'est logique qu'ils soit tous là…

Otto : Ouais…

Tsuki : Saso-Kun… *-*

Otto et Atsui : Et ça recommence… -_-

Tsuki : *-*

Pain : Bon alors les filles. Que savez-vous faires!

Les filles : Heu…

Tsuki : Moi je sais cuisiner!

Pain : Dans les combats.

Les filles : Heu…

Tsuki : Je sais cuisiner!

Otto : Et moi je suis super intello!

Atsui : *Cherche encore* Qu'est-ce que je sais faire…

Pain : J'AI DIS DANS LES COMBATS!

Tsuki : La cuisine c'est très dangereux.

POOOOOOOOOUF! (Explosions de la cuisine)

Tsuki : Vous voyez?

Deidara : Explosion… *-*

Pain : MAIS POURQUOI T'AS FAIS ÇA!?

Tsuki : Bah pour montrer que la cuisine c'est dangereux!

Pain : -_- Ouais ok. On va passer au mode pratique. Tsuki tu vas te battre contre… heu…

Les filles : Sasori… Sasori… Sasori..

Pain : Kisame!

Les filles : Roooooooo. -_-

Tsuki : Ah ah! Je vais faire du poisson pannée!

Otto et Atsui : Hmmmm…

Kisame : Je t'interdis de me cuisiner.

Tsuki : Roooooo. -_-

Otto et Atsui : Tes pas cool.

Pain : Ouais bon. Place au combat!

Tsuki : Je vais te faire goûter à mon coup de poing mon gars…

Kisame : Je sens que Samehada va avoir un gros dîner…

Kisame sortit son épée. Mais au moment où il allait attaquer…

Tsuki : KYYYYAAA! UNE ÉPÉE!

Elle le frappa violemment et il s'évanouit.

Tsuki : C'est pas du jeu! Lui il avait une épée!

Tous (Sauf les trois filles) : O-O…

Otto : C'est vrai! Tu es super bonne en Taijutsu!

Atsui : *Cherche encore* Qu'est-ce que je sais faire…

Tsuki : Ah ouai!? Je suis bonne là-dedans moi!?

Tous : Mais ouI!

Pain : On te prend!

Tsuki : Yé!

Pain : Maintenant… Otto!

Otto : Hein?

Pain : Tu vas te battre contre… heu…

Gros blanc.

Pain : Itachi!

Otto : NOOOOOON! NON! PAS CONTRE MON MARI!

Tous (Sauf les filles) : Ton mari!? O-O

Itachi : Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir été marié. O-O

Pain : On s'en fiche! Tu te bats et c'est tout!

Otto : Roooooooooo. -_-

Atsui : *Cherche encore.. Mais elle à pas fini de chercher!?*

Otto et Itachi se mirent au millieu de la salle d'entraînement. Otto élabora un plan très stratégique et très compliquer. Tellement compliqué que je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer.

P.O.V Otto

Mouahahahah. +.+ Mon plan est infaillible.

Fin P.O.V

Otto : Mouahahahah. +.+

Tsuki : Otto… Tu ris toute seule.

Otto : Ah bon?

Tous : Ouais.

Otto : Hihihihi! Désolée!

Le combat commença.

Otto: Itachi je t'aime!

Itachi: Hein!?

Otto: *Assomme Itachi* Voilà c'est fait. Mouahahahah! +.+

Ouais il n'était pas si compliquer que ça son plan.

Les filles : Bon plan Otto!

Otto : Je sais je sais.

Tous: O-O...

Pain: On te prend aussi!

Otto: Cool!

Atsui: Ça y'est! J'ai trouvé!

Tsuki : Ah ouais quoi?

Atsui : J'ai trouvée en quoi j'étais doué!

Tsuki : C'est ça que je te demande.

Atsui : Il faut juste que je sois super en colère!

Tsuki : Ah ouais ça!

Gros blanc.

Tsuki : Alors Otto comment on fait pour rendre Atsui en colère?

Otto : *Réfléchis à autre chose et ne lui répond pas*

Tsuki : …Il faut absolument leurs montrer Neko-Chérie!

Atsui : Oui! … Mais… Il faut que je sois en colère…

Tsuki : Alors comment faire…

Akatsuki : O-O…

Tsuki : Deidara tu ressemble vraiment gros à une fille.

Aura noir autour d'Atsui.

Atsui se transforme en un démon chat très machiavélique qui fait très peur.

Atsui : Je vais vous tuer…

Tsuki : Tout doux Neko-Chérie. Ronronne. *Flatte Atsui*

Atsui : *Ronronne*

Akatsuki : O-O…

Tsuki : J'aime ce chat!

Akatsuki : T'appelle ça un chat!?

Tsuki : Bah... ouais?

Juste avant que le combat débute, on entendis Konan demander ou était Itachi... Tsuki, se retourna et remarqua que Otto n'était pas là non plus, alors elle l'appela et lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas violer Itachi.

Otto : Rooooo -_-

Elle apparu dans la pièce et y déposa Itachi.

Tsuki : Qui va être le combattant de Atsui ?  
Pein : Sasori !  
Sasori : Naniiiii ? o.O  
Otto : Attaque, Neko-cherie ! +.+

Atsui, au lieu de sauter sur Sasori, se jeta sur Otto pour la griffer au visage. Puis se roula en boule pour faire un somme.

Tsuki : Neko-chérie, Sasori a dit que Deidara était efféminer !  
Tout le monde : o.o'  
La dite Neko-chérie : Grrrrrr è.é

Lorsque la dite Neko allait lui sauter dessus, Sasori se mit à courir dans tout les sens: Comme si il allait combattre un démon pour le plaisir... !

Il finit par sortir de la pièce en courant.

Pein : Bravo Atsui ! Faire fuir Sasori ! Tu es prise !  
Atsui : Grrrr ! è.é !  
Pein : Combien de temps elle va rester comme sa ?  
Tsuki : Deidara il est super masculin !  
Atsui : 'Retransformation' Je sais :3 ... Attend.. J'ai gagner ?  
Otto : On dirais bien !  
Atsui : Ta d'l'air facher u.u'  
Otto : J'ai pas pus violer mon Itachi !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Hidan se promenait.

P.D.V Hidan.

Quel belle marche! :D Rien ne pourrais perturber cette magnifique journée!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOUM!

C'était quoi cette explosion? Encore Deidara? Ah non. Il vient vers moi en courant comme un fou...

Deidara : * Arrive en courant* AU SECOURS!

Hidan : hein? o.o

Deidara : LES FILLES JOUES AVEC MON ARGILE!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOUM! * Explosions*

Pein * aura noir comprit * : Quoi ?

Il se mit à courir pour, finalement, voir ma chambre prendre en feu ...

Hidan : Pourquoi ma chambre ? -_-' ... C'est l'argile de Deidara...  
Atsui : Mais parce que ses drôle, voyons !

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUM !

Konan : Oh non ! La base est en train de prendre feu !  
Les trois filles ( en s'enfuyant ) : Au revoir :D

****

Finalement la base avait brûler...

Otto : Vous n'êtes pas supposer en avoir une dizaine ?  
Deidara : Non, elles ont toutes été découverte...  
Tsuki : Mais vous êtes nul ! -_-

Atsui : Attend ? Dit moi pas que nos ordi on brûler ?

Sasori ( penser ) : Ces tout se qui compte, alors que vous venez de détruire notre dernière base ? T.T

Otto : Non regarde je les ais amener avec nous! :D

Tsuki et Atsui : Cool! :D

Pein : Quoi qu'il en soit... Il va falloir reconstruire la base...

Atsui : Et fort comme vous êtes ça va vous prendre 30 minutes! :D

Deidara : ….. Non. -_-'

Otto : Bah! Vous êtes nulle alors... :D

Pein : Par contre, il va falloir trouver un endroit où manger et dormir!

Tsuki : Si tu nous fais dormir à la belle étoile...

Les trois : On te tues!

Otto : * Se tourne vers les filles* Mais avant... On va le torturer avant... Non?

Tsuki et Atsui : Non. -_-

Pein : Pour l'instant le sol est le seul endroit où on peut dormir!  
Atsui : Ok! * Se dirige vers le portail magique*

Otto : On va chez toi?

Tsuki : Ouais...

Akatsuki : Vous faites sauter notre base puis vous partez? T-T

Les filles : Ouais! :D

Eux : -_-'''

Ses filles sont sans pitier.

Atsui : Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez!

Akatsuki : Merci!

Otto et Tsuki : Atsui!

Atsui : bah quoi? O.o J'ai dis quelque chose de mal?

Otto : Baka... -_-

Atsui : je ne suis pas aussi baka que tu le crois! 3:D

Je vis Atsui chuchoter quelques chose au filles et elles commencèrent à rire machiavéliquement. Oh la la! C'est pas bon signe!

****

Nous venions de traversez le portail, quand nous virent un ... château ! o.O

Hidan : Un château à cette époque!?

Tsuki : …. C'est une maison... -_-

Itachi : Combien de personne vivent ici!?

Tient... C'est la première fois qu'il parle depuis le début du chapitre!

Otto : Bah... Juste une! -_- ...Bande de choses inutiles!

Sasori : ….. Choses inutiles... T.T

Pein : UNE SEULE!? * S'évanouit*

Atsui : * Arrose Pein avec un seau d'eau sortit de nulle part*

Pein : * Se réveille d'un coup* Hein? O.O

Otto : ….. -_-' Je déteste les choses inutiles... * Rentre dans le château*

Deidara : Vous trouver pas qu'elle est bizarre aujourd'hui?

Tsuki : C'est parce qu'elle est bipolaire... :p

Sasori : Bipo- QUOI ?

Atsui : Vient on rentre!

Tsuki : J'arrive!

Sasori : Elle me désespère...

Konan : * regarde Tsuki* Alors tous ça c'est à toi?

Tsuki : Ouais! :3

Konan : Et ses voitures?

Tsuki : ah... non. -_-'

Atsui : peut-être un nouveau majordome? *-*

Tsuki: Mmm... Nan je crois pas.  
Otto: *Reviens en courant* TSUKI! Y'A DES INCONNUES QUI MON CHASSER DE TA MAISON!  
Tsuki: Ah bon? O.O  
Hidan: *Chuchote* Moi je comprend pourquoi...

Otto : Ferme-là! * Donne un coup de pied*

Personne étrange et inconnue (2) : Ma chérie! :D

Personne étrange et inconnue (1) : Ça faisait longtemps!

Tsuki : o.O ...Qui êtes-vous?

Personne étrange et inconnue (1) : Mais tes parents bien sûr!

Tsuki : Haaaaaa...

Mère (Personne étrange et inconnue 1) : Qui sont ses gens, et cette jeune fille bizarre qui essayait d'entrer par effraction?

Otto : J'essaiyais pas d'entrer par effraction! O.o … OUINNNNN! Atsui! Protège-moi de ses méchants bonhomme! T-T

Atsui : nan. -_- Débrouille-toi.

Otto : Je t'aime plus! * Tire la langue*

Tsuki : Heum... Les filles. -_- …. Pour répondre à votre question se sont mes amies! :D

Père (Personne étrange et inconnue 2) : Ah! Alors dans ce cas nous allons repartir à la conquête d'un nouveau pays pour une durées non déterminer!

Tsuki : Oui faites donc cela! :D

Les deux personnes étranges quitta donc le manoir.

Hidan : Alors se sont tes parents!

Tsuki : Je n'en ai aucune idée mais c'est ce qu'ils ont dit alors...

Un personnage tout vêtu de noir s'approcha de nous.

Otto : Salut Sebastian!

Personne vêtu de noir : Je ne suis pas Sebastian.

Atsui : Salut Sebastian!

Personne vêtu de noir : Je ne suis pas Sebastian.

Tsuki : Regarder les gars à quel point j'ai du pouvoir sur les gens! TU t'appelle Sebastian!

?(présumer Sebastian): Oui maître  
Pein (penser) : Je vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un devrait subir ça…. *soupire* Pauvre gars  
Pein (parle) : tu sais tu n'ai pas obligé de te plier a leur règle et leur caprice.  
Akatsuki : Ouais. Vraiment pas obligée  
Sebastian : Détrompez-vous je travaille ici. Mon travaille est de me plier a toute les volontés de mon maître, car je sers la famille Phantom depuis la naissance de ma jeune maîtresse.  
Deidara : Quoi ta maîtresse?! Tu veux dire que c'est l'une de c'est trois folle ta maîtresse!?

Sebastian sortis immédiatement son regard menaçant et étais près a attaquer.

Tsuki : Non Sebastian ce n'est pas nécessaire.  
Sasori : Quoi c'est toi sa maîtresse!? O_O  
Deidara : Mais non Sasori. Regarde comme il faut. Tu vois qu'elles le font exprès elles ont engager un mec pour qu'il fasse se rôle et le manoir... bah... Ça doit juste être un château qu'elles ont volée a leur village  
Otto : C'est pas sympa! Tsuki a eu la gentillesse de vous inviter chez elle et voila comment vous la remercier!?  
Atsui : Oui c'est vrai! Et c'est une fille issu de bonne famille, elle fais partis de l'aristocratie!  
Tsuki : Si je suis si célèbre c'est parce que j'ai partie ma propre compagnie de bonbon Phantom's sweet. Mais pas le temps de discuter de sa.  
Atsui : Ah oui! Il est 4h!  
Otto : Sebastian va chercher le thé!  
Sebastian : Je ne répond qu'à la maîtresse de se manoir.  
Tsuki : -_- Sebastian va chercher le p'tit thé fencé de 4h.  
Sebastian : Oui Maître  
Tsuki : Suivez moi nous allons dans la salle a manger.

Nous suivons tous Tsuki jusqu'à une porte (Une GIGANTESQUE PORTE O_O )

Nous entrons donc dans la pièce qui aussi très grande! Et allons s'asseoir a la table. Étrangement, Tsuki s'assoie sur la table.

Tsuki : Alors Je vais vous parler des règles le la maison Phantom…  
Kakuzu : Pourquoi depuis tout a l'heure on parle de maison-fantome et de maître fantome. Je comprend que dâle moi…  
Otto : Je t'imaginais pas si idiot! Je suis sur que tout le monde ici a comprit!  
Akatsuki : Heumm. Non on a rien comprit!  
Les 3 filles : *se tape le front* Se qu'ils sont con!  
Atsui : C'est son nom de famille! Tsuki Phantom!  
Akatsuki : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaah *compréhention*  
Tsuki : Alors, je continue. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de règle. 1) Je décide quand il est l'heure de manger. 2) Je décide quel chambre vous serons attitré. 3) le placard la-bas *pointe le placard* il est strictement interdit de l'ouvrir  
Hidan : Pourquoi? *avec la ferme intention de l'ouvrir*  
Tsuki : Parce que j'ai oublier se qu'il y a dedans.  
Hidan : Juste pour sa -_- *a perdu son envie de l'ouvrir*

Atsui se dirige donc vers le placard et l'ouvre

Un cadavre humain tomba par-terre.

Akatsuki : 0_0 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAH *effrayer*  
Atsui : Aaah il était donc là.  
Otto : Ce pauvre cuisinier…  
Tsuki : Il me semblais aussi que nous avions oublier quelque chose se jour-là!  
Pein : VOUS DITES ÇA! MAIS VOUS AVEZ TUER CE CUISINIER DE SANG FROID! EN PLUS IL EST VISIBLEMENT ATTACHER!  
Kizame : JE SUIS SUR QUE VOUS L'AVEZ VOLONTAIREMENT TUER!  
Otto : Vous êtes pas très bien placer pour parlé, vous êtes une organisation secrète rechercher partout dans le monde de Naruto..  
Atsui : Vous avez tuer des centaine! Voir des millier d'innocent, tabasser des chient errant et voler de l'argent a des orphelins!  
Sasori : J'avoue qu'on a tuer des innocents... Mais je me rappelle pas avoir tabasser des chient errant et avoir voler de l'argent à des orphelins….  
Otto : heummm… Ah! Oui vous Avez raison je me suis tromper avec Sakura :D

Tsuki : Mmm... Bon pour en revenir au règle... Eh bien je me souviens plus du reste :D Alors je vais tout de suite enchaîner avec les chambres  
Otto/ Atsui :MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA (Rire machiavélique)  
Itachi : ce rire n'augure rien de bon….  
Tsuki : Alors….. *prend un papier sortis de nulle part* ce sera des chambre 2 par 2 ^_^….  
Hidan : NANI?! Il me semble que cette demeure soit assez grande pour qu'on puisse avoir chacun notre chambre!  
Tsuki : *regard menaçant* si encore l'un d'entre vous me coupe la parole je vous fais tous dormir dans le garde manger du cuisiner -_-.  
Akatsuki : Haiiiiiiii!  
Tsuki : Alors…. Non! J'ai changer d'avis vous serrez tous seul… Mais il y aura 2 personne qui partagerons la même chambre.

Pein et et Konan se lance des regards complice.

Tsuki : Alors ceux qui seront dans la même chambre seront…  
Atsui : Hidan…  
Otto : Et Kakuzu!  
Hidan/ Kakuzu : NAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II!?  
Hidan : Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis Konan et Pein ensemble tout le monde sait qu'ils sortent ensemble! T-T  
Pein/ Konan : Ouais! Quoi vous le saviez!  
Atsui : C'est a nous de décider!

Les trois fille dirigea alors tout l'Akatsuki a leur chambre respective. Et moi je dois me coltiner le radin -_-``… au moins il y aura deux lit…  
Hidan/Kakuzu : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAH!MAIS IL-I-I-L-L M-MAN-MANQ-MANQUE U-UN Ll….  
Tsuki : a oui j'ai oublier de mentionner qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit dans cette chambre…  
Otto : a oui et aussi c'est le plus petit de la maison.  
Atsui : Je suis sur que vous aller passer un super nuit tout les 2 ^^

Hidan : Elles l'ont fait exprès j'en suis sûr...

Otto : Mais non! VOYONS! :D

Hidan : Elles l'ont fait exprès. -_-

Les filles : Et merde. -_-

Kakuzu : Démons! * Pointe les filles du doigt*

Les filles : 3:)


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

PDV Pein  
La soirée vient de commencer et les filles ont disparus. Tout le groupe est partie à leur recherche…..

Deidara : Il y a du bruit derrière cette porte!

Hidan ouvrit la porte et tout d'un coup, il s'évanouit le nez en sang.

Tout le mondes essaya d'entrer, tout en piétinant Hidan (à l'exception bien sûr d'Itachi qui s'en foutait royalement). La porte se referma presque immédiatement après qu'ils soient entrés dans la pièce. Un rire démoniaque se fit entendre…..

Sasori : Oh non dans quel galère on s'est embarquer nous?...

Un gigantesque écran s'alluma, ce qui illumina une bonne partie de cette grande pièce. Sur l'écran il était écrit en gros ``Junjou Romantica``

Otto : Bienvenue en enfer  
Atsui et Tsuki : Bien que pour nous c'est le paradis *-*  
Kisame (avec Hidan sur l'épaule) : Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il a vu pour qu'il soit dans cet état?  
Atsui : … un aperçu de ce qui vous attend.  
Akatsuki : Aaaaaah…. ._. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaAAAAAAAAAhhhahHHHHHHHHH HHA O.O *Essai de fuir* **Fonce brutalement dans la porte barrée**  
Tsuki : Ne fuyez pas vos responsabilité.  
Sasori (chuchotement) : Vous ne trouvez pas que Otto est dangereusement silencieuse?...

PDV externe

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Otto en train d'attaché Hidan sur un fauteuil

Kisame : oh non… elles vont…..

Akatsuki : NOUS ATTACHER!  
Otto : ahh… Vous n'avez pas remarqué?!  
Akatsuki : ._. *regardant leurs pieds*  
Pein : ON EST GRIS!  
Tsuki : ah ha vous êtes gris…  
Atsui : Ça me rappelle drôlement quelque chose (Oui Atsui, lorsqu'elle était petite, se trompait en disant gris au lieu de pris ^-^ )  
Otto : Oui j'ai mis du ciment.  
Atsui : Ah ha c'est moi qui ai trouvé le ciment!  
Kisame : Espérons que Itachi viendra nous sauver T-T.  
Atsui (ayant tout entendu ce que Kisame avait dit) : OTTO, ITACHI N'EST PAS LÀ!  
Otto : *Tout en quittant la pièce en détruisant le murs* IIIIIIIIITTTTTTAAAAACHIIIIII IIIIIIII- ssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmm mmmmmmmmmmmmm-A *À fait un autre trou dans le mur en entrant dans la pièce avec Itachi attacher sur une chaise!* Je l'ai ^-^!

Atsui et Tsuki : * Applaudis* Bravo!:D

Otto : Merci! :D

Kisame : Itachi... T-T Tu t'es fait prendre...

Itachi : La ferme... -_-

Tsuki : Mais là tu as fait pleins de trous dans le mur!

Atsui : Tu n'as qu'à appeler Sebastian!

Tsuki : Ah! Mais oui! SEBASTIAN!

Sebastian : * Arrive et fais un troisième trou dans le mur * Oui maîtresse?

Tsuki : Répare-le mur!

Sebastian : Oui maitresse! * Répare le mur*

Tsuki : Tu peux disposer!

Sebastian : Très bien maîtresse! * Fais un autre trou en sortant * Oups!

Tsuki : Sebastian!

Sebastian : Oui?

Tsuki : Répare le trou de l'extérieur et dispos juste après.

Sebastian : Oui maîtresse. * Répare le mur de l'extérieur et s'en vas*

Akatsuki : Nous allons tous mourir... T-T

Les filles : Taisez-vous et écouté!

Puis, les filles utilisèrent une espèce de gadget en forme de rectangle avec pleins de petit piton et des images commencèrent à défilé sur le grand écran. Des images traumatisantes.

Sasori : Mais c'est quoi ça!?

Tsuki et Otto : C'est un Yaoi!:D

Atsui : Je vous préviens! C'est elle qui sont fans! Moi je trouve ça juste mignon!

Deidara : * Qui avais fait exploser le ciment sur ses pieds et qui s'était assis à côté des filles* *-* C'est trop mignon...

Tous : * Fixe Deidara* O-O

Deidara : Quoi? o.o

Tsuki : Alors Atsui?

Otto : Tu crois toujours que ce n'est pas une fille?

Atsui : Je commence à avoir quelque doute...

Deidara : Hey!

Quelques heures plus tard, après que les filles ait torturé les membres de l'Akatsuki avec leur Yaoi, ils finirent tous par sortirent de cette pièce.

Hidan : LIBRE! * Court partout dans la maison*

Kisame : OUIIIIII! * Court aussi*

Akatsuki : LA TORTURE EST TERMINÉ! * Court également*

Les filles : Ils sont étrange...

Itachi : Parlez pour vous... -_-

Pour réponse, elles firent un sourire très machiavélique.

Otto : J'ai envie d'aller me baigner...

Atsui : TOUS SUR LE TOIT!

Konan : Pourquoi le toit?

Pein : C'est vrai! Il n'y a pas de piscine sur le toit!

Zetsu noir : Qui aurait l'idée de mettre une piscine sur le toit... C'est ridicule!

Soudainement, Tsuki eût l'air de la personne la plus désespéré au monde.

Sasori : Heu... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Atsui : * Chuchote* Ne le dis pas mais... Elle a une piscine sur le toit.

Sasori : Ohhhhh...

Akatsuki : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

Sasori : Rien du tout! ^^''''

Otto : Aller Tsuki! Arrête de pleurer! On va aller sur le toit!

Atsui : Go!

Tsuki : Ok! ^^

Akatsuki : Nous aussi on vient!

Les filles : Non. * Regard noir*

Akatsuki : Pourquoi? T-T

Les filles : Parce que. * Regard noir*

Tsuki : Personne ne peut venir... Sauf Kisame! ^^

Kisame : Cool! :D * Vas sur le toit avec les filles*

L'Akatsuki resta donc là tout seul... À attendre... Durant des heures... Et des heures... Et des heures...

Pein : Bon j'en ai assez! On va aller voir ce qu'ils font!

Tous : Ouais!

Ils essayèrent tous de monter sur le toit, quand tout à coup...

La voix des filles : On vous voit!

L'Akatsuki : Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Kakuzu : Mais... comment!?

Voix des filles : Regardez en haut!

L'Akatsuki leva donc la tête et virent les trois filles plus Kisame dans une piscine en train de les fixer. Le toit était donc transparent...

Tsuki : * Avec un magnétophone* Si vous essayer de monter...

Otto et Atsui : Vous allez mourir! :D

Akatsuki : Glups...

Kisame : * N'a rien remarquer et continue de nager*

L'Akatsuki continua de les fixer pendant un moment...

Deidara : C'est pour ça que Tsuki était déprimé...

Sasori : Ouais...

Pein : Mais comment faire pour aller les rejoindre?

Akatsuki : * Recommence à les fixer*

Les filles : Aller chante! :D

Kisame : * Chante* _I feel like a fish. My world is blue. I live in the ocean. And the fish is yellow and red! :D_

Atsui : Hey Tsuki c'est ta chanson!

Otto : Oui c'est ta chanson!

Tsuki : Je savais qu'il la chantait en secret! :D

L'Akatsuki se regarda un moment un peu traumatiser...

Zetsu : Moi je vais dans le jardin.

Itachi : Je vais aller lire un peu.

Sasori : J'ai vu une salle de marionnette tout à l'heure je vais y aller.

Deidara : Je te suis! J'y ai vu de l'argile tout à l'heure!

Kakuzu : Je vais aller compter mon argent.

Hidan : Je vais faire ma prière dans une pièce vide...

Pein : Moi je vais aller dormir...

Konan : Je vais aller faire de l'origami!

Tobi : Tobi is a good boy! Donc, Tobi va aller manger des bonbons!

Et sur ce, tous l'Akatsuki alla se promener dans des pièces différentes, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que les filles étaient partis de la piscine (Laissant Kisame tout seul) et était partis dans la salle de sécurité où on pouvait voir (grâce à des caméras) toute les pièces du manoir.

Tsuki : Nous allons bien nous amuser!

Otto : Oh que oui!

Atsui : J'ai hâte!

Les filles se mirent donc à les espionnées. Très vite elles abandonnèrent par manque de... de... D'originalité!

Pein dormais, Hidan se mutilais, Kakuzu comptais son argent, Deidara faisait de la sculpture d'argile, Sasori faisait un spectacle de marionnette, Konan faisait de l'origami, Itachi lisait, Zetsu arrosait des plantes, Tobi mangeait des bonbons (NOS BONBONS!) et Kisame chantait. Est-ce que c'était les seules choses qu'ils savaient faire dans leur vie!?

Atsui : Ils sont nul...

Otto : Très nul...

Tsuki : Tellement nul que j'en ai mal au cœur...

Atsui : Sérieux!?

Tsuki : Mais nan!

Atsui : Rooooooooo...

Tsuki : Que faire…

Otto : On pourrait les tuer?

Atsui : Ouiiiiiiiiiii!… Mais non.

Otto : Rooooooooo….

Tsuki : -.-

Atsui se leva donc sous le regard de ses amies pour ensuite trébucher sur une peau de banane. (Qui n'étais pas là il y a deux seconde o.o) Elle n'eût rien de casser, sauf une toute petite cicatrice qui saignait un peu dans son cou…

Atsui et Tsuki : Oh oh. O.O

Otto : Du sang! :D *Sors une hache et poursuit Atsui*

Atsui : KYYYYA! *Court en se tenant le cou*

Quelque part dans un salon…

L'Akatsuki se détendait tranquillement, quand tout à coup.

Atsui : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Je ne suis pas un humain! Je suis un melon d'eau! Je n'ai donc pas de sang!

Otto : Si tu en as! +.+

Atsui : Nooooooon! Je suis un melon d'eau!

Otto : Alors mangeons ce melon d'eau! 8D

Atsui : KYYYYAAAAAAA! *S'enfuit*

Akatsuki : Heu….. o.o

Tsuki : *Arrive derrière* Tout va bien?

Pein : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Tsuki : Ah ouais. Atsui s'est couper et Otto la poursuit.

Akatsuki : Pour…..?

Tsuki : Un traumatisme de son passé.

Akatsuki : Ahhhhhh?

Tsuki : Ouais, elle a vu sa mère se faire tuer.

Akatsuki : Ah!

Tsuki : Mais en fait elle le méritait alors elle s'en fichait! :D

Akatsuki : Hein? o.o

Tsuki : C'est ça qui la traumatisait.

Itachi : Mais Otto n'est pas spécialiste dans les plans? =.=

Tsuki : Effectivement!

Atsui : Kyyyyya! *tombe dans un piège*

Otto : Mouahahahaha! *Arrive avec sa hache*

Atsui : Nonn…. T.T Pitié…. *Remarque qu'elle ne saigne plus* O.O! Hey regarde! Je suis redevenue humaine! :D

Otto : T.T… *Pleure*

Tsuki : *tapote le dos d'Otto*

Atsui : ^o^ Sauver!

Akatsuki : O.O *Traumatiser*


	7. Chapitre 7

**Je remercie Blue-Drarry d'avoir écrit une grosse partie du chapitre! ^^**

Chapitre 7

PDV externe.

Tout était calme dans le nouveau repaire de l'Akatsuki. L'organisation et les filles étaient revenues du manoir depuis quelques jours déjà et ces dernières étaient bien calmes. Ce qui était étrange… Très étrange… Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait rien à faire. Les trois filles étaient dans le salon, s'ennuyant à mourir.

Otto : Je m'ennuie…

Tsuki : Moi aussi…

Atsui : Moi j'ai faim…

Otto : Bah mange…

Atsui : Quoi?

Tsuki : Des fruits ou des légumes…

Atsui : Nan j'ai pu faim…

Otto et Tsuki : -.-'

Soudain, Pein arriva en claquant la porte du salon. Faisant sursauter les jeunes filles.

Pein : Vous vous ennuyer?

Les filles : Oui…

Pein : Bah aller en mission!

L'information pris quelques minutes avant d'atteindre leur cerveau.

Tsuki : Ah! C'est fou comme je suis occupée aujourd'hui!

Otto : Oh oui! On a tellement de chose à faire!

Atsui : Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de truc qu'on a!

Pein : Arrêtez de me mentir! Vous allez en mission un point c'est tout!

Les filles : Mais on n'as pas envie…

Pein : Votre problème!

Atsui : Pff…

Tsuki : C'est quoi la mission?

Pein : Oh rien de bien important… Juste aller m'acheter des cookies dans l'épicerie du coin… Attention! Je veux des cookies au chocolat! Pas bleuet! Et pas touche à mes cookies!

Atsui : Merde…

Otto : Juste ça?

Pein : Vous vouliez quoi?

Otto : Bah je ne sais pas moi… Du sang, des combats, des morts, de la torture, des hurlements, des membres arrachés, des…

Atsui : Arrête! J'ai des images atroces dans la tête!

Otto : Des explosions, des têtes arrachés, des corps tranchés, du sang qui gicle, du… :D

Atsui : KYA! * Se bouche les oreilles et se cache derrière Tsuki*

Tsuki : Otto arrête.

Otto : Roooooo… -_-

Pein : C'est beau? Vous avez fini votre cinéma?

Atsui : Un cinéma? Ou ça? *-*

Pein se frappa le front, ce qui fît partir les filles dans un fou rire.

Pein : Allez en mission! Maintenant! Et ne revenez pas avant d'avoir acheté mes cookies!

Les filles : Oui! * S'enfuit*

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, après s'être amusé à jouer dans la rivière, à gambader, à grimper aux arbres, et à avoir trancher la gorge d'un pauvre ninja voulant les attaquer, elles finirent par arriver devant l'épicerie. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elles se figèrent sur place.

Atsui : *Chuchote * Merde…

Tsuki : * Chuchote* Ça ce n'était pas prévue…

Otto : * Chuchote* On fait quoi? On les tues?

Atsui : Nan. Après tout, ce n'est que des figurines en plastique.

Tsuki : Ah ouais…

Otto : Zut…

Atsui : Sinon… * Va voir le vendeur avec un gros smile et hausse la voix* Bonjour monsieur!

Vendeur : Je suis une femme.

Atsui : Nan sérieux? O.O

Vendeuse : Oui.

Tsuki : Moi j'étais sûr que c'était un homme! O.O

Otto : Oui moi aussi! O.O

Atsui : C'est un extraterrestre! O.O

Vendeuse : -_- Bon vous voulez quoi?

Atsui : Ah oui! Hum... Nous voulons des cookies aux… Merde! Je me rappelle plus de la sorte qu'il voulait!

Tsuki : C'était au framboise je crois…

Otto : Non! Au bleuet!

Atsui : Nan je me rappelle qu'il avait dit ''Pas au bleuet''…

Otto : À l'orange alors?

Tsuki : Ça existe ça?

Otto : Aucune idée…

Atsui : C'était peut-être à l'érable…

Tsuki : Nan…

Vendeuse : Bon vous vous décidez ou pas!?

Atsui : Oui attendez…

Tsuki : Cho… Choco… Chocol…

Otto : Chocolat!

Atsui : Oui! C'est ça! On va prendre des cookies au chocolat!

Otto : Attend!

Atsui : Quoi?

Otto : T'es sûr que c'était au chocolat?

Atsui : Je sais plus trop…

Tsuki : Moi non plus…

Vendeuse : ARG! * Prends des cookies au chocolat et leur donne* Tenez! Pas la peine de payer! Aller vous en maintenant!

Les filles : Mais…

Vendeuse : PARTEZ!

Les filles : Ok ok… Elle est cinglé cette fille… * S'en vont*

Elles sortirent donc de l'épicerie, mais volèrent quelques trucs au passage… Oh, rien de bien méchant. Juste beaucoup de trucs malsains pour la santé.

Atsui : Elle n'était pas très commode cette vendeuse…

Tsuki et Otto : Ouais…

? : Hey vous!

Les filles : KYA! Un ananas qui parle!

? : -_- Je ne suis pas un ananas…

Atsui : Ah? Cool alors! Mais… heu… Vous êtes qui?

Otto : Voyons Atsui! C'est Shikamaru, Ino et Choji! Ne me dit pas que tu ne les reconnais pas!

Atsui : Ohhhh! Maintenant que tu le dis… Shikamaru tu me donne ton cerveau? :D

Shikamaru : Hein? O.O

Tsuki : Atsui, ce n'est pas bien prendre le cerveau des gens…

Atsui : Mais heu! o Je voulais devenir plus intelligente!

Tsuki : -_-

Ino : Oh! * Parle à Otto* J'adore tes vêtements! Surtout les petits nuages rouges qu'il a dessus là… nuages rouges… AKATSUKI!

Otto : Chouette! Maintenant on va pouvoir les tuer! *w*

Tsuki: Otto, tu as fait exprès de mettre la tenue pour qu'on se fasse repéré n'est-ce pas?

Otto : Comment t'as su? O.O

Tsuki : Et tu voulais te battre et voir le sang gicler n'est-ce pas?

Otto : Tu es voyante… *-*

Tsuki : Nan. C'est juste ton genre. :D

Atsui : Je vous laisse faire alors!

Tsuki et Otto : Ok! :D

Choji : À l'attaque!

Tsuki : STOP!

Tous arrêtèrent soudainement et fixèrent Tsuki.

Tsuki : J'ai oublié de faire le pop-corn d'Atsui.

Atsui : Pop-Corn… *0*

Otto : Ah oui! Va-y! On t'attend!

Ino, Shikamaru et Choji : Hein!? O.O

Tsuki : * Revient avec un énorme bol de pop-corn pour le donner à Atsui* Tient. Maintenant on peut commencer!

Et s'ensuivirent une énorme bataille sanglante où il y eût beaucoup de mort, de souffrance et de regret… Nan. En vérité Shikamaru regardait le combat avec Atsui.

Shikamaru : Je peux avoir du pop-corn?

Atsui : Nan! * Tape la main* C'est le mien! Pas touche à mon pop-corn! Pop-Corn… *-* Mon pop-corn… Personne ne te touchera sauf moi… Oui… pop-corn…

Shikamaru : O.O'''

Revenons-en au combat.

Dès Que Tsuki eu donné le pop-corn à Atsui, elle sortit un appareille dont ne sais où et elle le mit dans son oreille, puis Otto alla se cacher a un point stratégique. Elle sortit alors un micro et elle expliqua à Tsuki son plan.

Ino fut prise de panique, et si la fille était une stratège, comme Shika' ? Elle ne leur laissa donc pas le temps de trouver un plan, elle prit possession de l'esprit de Choji pour les attaquer.

Tsuki, étant déjà prête à attaquer, l'évita très facilement.

Cacher sous un arbre, Atsui rit du combat, comme si c'était un film d'action banal, Shikamaru la regarda bizarrement, puis laissa tomber l'idée de manger du pop-corn, pour s'éloigner lentement..

Sur le champ de bataille, tout allait bien pour les deux jeunes filles déjantées. Tsuki évitait facilement toutes attaques.

Otto, voyant une belle ouverture, ce glissa jusqu'au corps d'Ino. Elle le prit par les cheveux pour la trainer jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le voir. La jeune blonde, inquiète, reprit possession de son corps, se débattant pour sortir de la prise d'Otto.

Choji, se réveilla, complètement perdu, donnant la chance à Tsuki de le mettre complètement K.O.

Atsui, de sa cachette applaudis le combat, et Shikamaru se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû être aveuglé par ce délicieux pop-corn…

Ino : Shikamaru! Aide-moi abrutis!

Shikamaru : …

Otto : Dites, dites, je peux la torturer?

Atsui : Je mange!

Tsuki : On devrait plutôt les ramener au repaire, non?

Soudain, Atsui se tourna et poussa un cri de joie.

Tsuki : Quoi, quoi, quoi ?

Atsui : C'est l'équipe 7! *.*

Otto : Sai ? *.*

Atsui : Oui *.*

Otto lâcha Ino dans l'immédiat, et sauta sur Sai, qui accompagner de Naruto et Sakura, venait à la rescousse de leurs amis. Elle l'amena par la suite dans un coin sombre et fut rejoint par Tsuki et Atsui.

Otto : Alors tu vas nous le dire ?

Sai : Hein ?

Tsuki : Avoue que tu es gay !

Atsui : Ce n'était pas une femme ?

Tsuki : Non, sa ses Deidara.

Atsui : Méchante T-T

Soudain, l'équipe 7 ainsi que Shikamaru, Ino et Choji arrivèrent.

Naruto : Relâcher Sai! Espèce de psychopathes écervelées!

Tsuki : Nan.

Otto : Pas avant qu'il nous a avoué qu'il est gai!

Sakura et Ino : Hein? O.O

Atsui : Naruto! * Saute dessus* Enfin je rencontre quelqu'un dans la même situation que moi!

Naruto : O_O

Tsuki : Atsui, tu n'es pas dans la même situation que Naruto.

Atsui : * Toujours accroché à son cou* T'es sûr?

Otto : Ouais… Lui il est recherché par l'Akatsuki et pas toi…

Atsui : Ohhhh… C'est vrai… * Le relâche et revient vers Sai*

Shikamaru : Attends, tu possèdes un démon?

Atsui : Nan. Je ne possède pas de démon. Je suis un démon. Ce n'est pas pareil.

Tous : O.O

Otto : * Gifle Sai* Aller! Avoue!

Sai : Aie… X.X

Tsuki : * Le secoue dans tous les sens* Avoue!

Sai : Ok j'avoue!

Équipe 7 ainsi que celle de Shika' : Non… O.O

Atsui : ^^

Otto et Tsuki : Je t'aime! :D


End file.
